The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by SPCD09
Summary: Castle and Beckett are together at last. This is the story of their life together, they have been dating for two months so far. Bad summary, great Caskett fluff. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Castle fic and I always have ideas running through my head. So, this is the result of my ideas. This story is my attempt at proving that a relationship between Castle and Beckett could work so this is set up that they have been dating for about a month or two. I know this chapter is short and I don't know where I'm going with it so please bare with me. Oh, and review! No way to give you guys a story you want if you don't tell me and good reviews make me smile. So when you are done reading, click that little button and...REVIEW!**

Kate Beckett lay motionless on her bed. Her oversized usual purple t-shirt that she always wore to bed had gotten pushed up during her sleep so her midriff was showing. She felt a tug at her boy short underwear which startled her awake.

She smacked the hand of a man away who was tugging at her undies, "Excuse me, Mr. Castle; there will be none of that, especially for someone who interrupts my sleep!"

She finally opened her eyes all the way and saw Castle leaning over her. He planted a deep kiss on her lips and pulled up smiling.

"You're beautiful"

"I just woke up"

"I know and you look beautiful"

Kate rolled her eyes. He traced his fingers over her exposed midriff and as he moved down the sheets he placed a seductive kiss right on her hip bone and trailed more kisses down.

"Not now Rick, I have to get to work" she said irritated but obviously not wanting him to stop. He pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck meeting his lips starting with a slow, simple kiss but ending up deepening it. Their mouths moved in a frenzy his tongue tracing the bottom of her lip and in response she slightly opened her mouth giving him access. He moved from her mouth to her neck and she tilted her head giving him access to the spot on her neck he loved to suck on and it drove her crazy. He planted a kiss on the spot first and flicked his tongue across it and pulled up teasing her. He started sucking on the spot causing a little yelp to escape from her lips. He then started nibbling and sucking on her neck hitting just the right spot as she moaned.

"Castle," she finally said overwhelmed, "I really have to get ready." She started to pull away.

Castle groaned, defeated.

"I'm sorry. Tonight?" she asked.

"What? You just can't get enough of me."

"A little full of ourselves are we, Castle"

"I don't hear any denying in that statement" he said with a smirk.

She got off the bed and dropped her arms to her side, "Fine, then I guess I'll just have to ask someone else over tonight" she said torturing him.

"And I guess then no one can join me in the shower" she continued pulling off her shirt exposing her black lace bra, "that's okay I'm going to turn the warm water, way up." Now she was really torturing him.

She traced the bottom of her bra back and slowly unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Castle's eyes widened and he stammered trying to say something.

"What am I dating a teenage boy? It's nothing you haven't seen Castle. Now I am going to go get ready for work because I have an interrogation this morning. Care to come and watch?" she asked sauntering away towards the bathroom producing her signature throaty laugh.

Castle stood there speechless watching Beckett saunter away just like after their first case. Now Kate Beckett was his. They were together and he was enjoying the journey. He quickly got up and followed like a puppy. He was going to enjoy this Beckett-flavored interrogation and later tonight.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I know, it was short but I will get better. Trust me, there is a lot more Caskett fluff. :) Remember to review, they give me smiles! **

**xo SPCD09  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I signed into an inbox full of story alerts and a couple of reviews. Honestly guys, thank you **_**so**_** much. I made this one longer so I hope it's good! You're reviews and alerts are keeping my fingers typing because it's such good encouragement! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it so please, REVIEW! **

Chapter 2

Kate stood, hunched over the espresso maker making herself a congratulatory cup of coffee. As soon as she sat down in that interrogation room and started playing the story and the facts, the killer was tripping over his own lies and after a lame attempt to hit on her, she nailed his ass. He was in central booking at the moment as she made her coffee. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Castle leaning against the door frame of the break room.

"How come you always just sit there and stare at me? It's kind of creepy." she said not even breaking her view of the coffee she was making.

"Because you fascinate me and you are beautiful," he responded with a signature 'Richard Castle' smile.

Beckett snapped her head towards him looking anxious, "Would you mind keeping your voice down or do you want the whole precinct to know we're sleeping together?" she harshly whispered.

"Well," he said stepping over to her, "I'm not the one with the problem letting people know that we're together,"

Kate wiped her sweaty palms on the thighs of her black slacks, "Please, Rick, not now, okay? You know…I'm just not ready."

"And I am respecting your wishes," he stated secretively gripping her fingers in a loose hand-hold, "now tonight, you are all mine," he finished in a seductive whisper.

"Getting a little impatient are we?" she asked dropping his hand before anyone caught it.

"No, I just don't like scumbags looking down your shirt and making passes at you."

"Mhm, but I think the table that quickly got jabbed into his ribcage showed him that I'm not interested," she finished with a playful smirk.

"On the contrary Detective, because I know you like it rough," he added a wink for good measure.

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm producing her contagious laugh. She started to make her way to her desk. Now that she got the killer, meant she had paperwork. Castle followed her to her desk. Once she sat down she took a sip of her coffee. They talked a little as she did paperwork and she couldn't help but realize how right this felt. Sure, they had to sneak a few meaningful glances, quick touches, and light kisses in the private parts of the precinct, but their lips mashed perfectly together. She felt so right and mesmerized by his touch and when they were together in bed. They were the best of friends and wonderful lovers. All day, she couldn't get the smell of his button down shirts that she sometimes snuck into after she got out of bed, naked or his pillow or the leather of his couch. They all were comforting to her and though she was supposedly the protector, these smells and Castle in general made her feel so safe and secure. She quickly brushed these memories out and began to think more rationally like the normal Kate did because they have only been dating for a couple of months.

"Sometimes I think you just stop listening to me," Kate finally heard Castle say causing her to snap out of it.

"Well can you blame me?" she recovered from the daydream, "Gosh, some writers can be sooooo long winded" she exaggerated turning back to her computer with a smirk on her face.

"And some Detectives can just be sooooo damn boring"

Beckett leaned into him, "That's not what you said to me the other night," she said at barely a whisper biting down on her lower lip.

Rick couldn't help himself, she was just so damn sexy, "Touché," he stated simply getting out of his chair producing a big smile from Kate because she knew she won this banter session.

"What's the matter Ricky? Giving up so soon?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh no, I'll have more time to take you later," he smirked. Beckett playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to head back to the apartment to see Alexis before she goes over Paige's house for the night. Did I mention I love weekends when we have the house to ourselves the whole night?"

"I think you mentioned it just a few billion times."

"See you at seven?" he asked.

"I'll be there" she simply stated. Castle started to lean down to give her a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Castle!" she harshly whispered before he reached her cheek, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry! I forgot!" he said holding his hands up defensively like a child who just got caught sneaking cookies.

"Go" she said while he fumbled for words, trying to explain; "NOW!" she ordered.

"I'll see you later" she finished as he scurried away to the elevator.

Beckett looked up and caught Esposito staring at her with a puzzled look, "Uh, you okay there Beckett?"

"Fine, everything's…uh…perfect. Castle was just pointing out some new evidence on the computer, ya know?"

Esposito nodded his head suspiciously knowing something was up. He was a Detective. He knew how to detect and she was covering for something considering that the case is over and there is no evidence to be supposedly looking at on the screen. He was going to find out what was going on between Beckett and Writer Boy.

Kate mindlessly finished up her paperwork as she thought about what bets some of the guys would be making or winning tonight after that ordeal. She was going to have to talk to Castle about that at some point. She just had a little more paper work to do before she could go home and get ready for their date and night in. Just thinking about that made her smile.

* * *

Kate stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She pulled the shower cap off her hair and shook it out. Even though she took a shower…with Rick…this morning she felt dirty from being at work all day. She took the curling iron and fixed up the loose waves in her hair and put on her make-up. She walked into her bedroom and opened up the wooden jewelry box and placed the necklace with her mother's rings over her head letting it fall down to her neck. She put on a simple v-neck deep red lightweight sweater with her dark wash jeans and looked simple but beautiful. She looked at the time on her bedside table and realized it was time to go.

* * *

Rick looked at the clock and realized Kate would be there any second. He was making Penne al a Vodka for Kate. He loaded the homemade pasta maker so it would be ready when she got there. He was ready for a romantic dinner with Kate; they would make the pasta together, have a nice bottle of wine, and maybe watch a movie. He took his, "Kiss the Cook" apron off and smoothed out his dark blue with a hint of violet button down shirt. He lit some candles in the kitchen and moved to the living room to do the same. As he was stirring the sauce he heard a light tap on the door. Castle put the spoon down and slung the dish towel over his shoulder.

"Hi" he said as he opened the door and saw Kate standing there looking flawless.

Kate couldn't help but think how effortlessly sexy he looked especially with the dish towel slung over his shoulder like he spent all day cooking for her.

"Wow," she said as entered the apartment after giving him a quick kiss, "is all of this for me?"

"I thought we would build up our energy for our recreational play later" he said with a smirk as he crossed to the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses out of the cabinet.

Kate laughed, "I'm thinking you are going to need a lot of energy for that. You are getting a little on the old side, Mr. Castle."

"Ouch"

She propped herself up on the counter as Castle uncorked the bottle and poured her a glass of wine. She smiled as he handed it her.

She took a sip, "I've been having a really good time with you these past two months, Castle."

"Wow, I wish I got that on tape"

"Shut up," she laughed, "be serious for once because I mean it!"

"Kate, the time we spent together, not even when we were officially together have been some of the best times of my life. I want nothing more then to continue our relationship."

She responded by surprising him with a full kiss. She pulled back from the kiss with her fingers entwined in his hair, "Oh, and by the way, if you tell anyone that or have it recorded, remember I'm the one with a gun," she finished with a wink.

He chuckled and as she was sitting on the counter she opened her legs and pulled him close to her body. She pulled his head down to meet her lips and knotted her fingers in his hair. He moved his hands from where they were stroking her thighs and wrapped his arms around the small of her back pulling her as tight as possible against him. Their kisses became passionate and urgent and she started to suck on lower lip before his tongue begged for entry into her mouth. They were sharing quick heated kisses as he pressed his body against her open legs. He pulled up and continued to place quick pecks on her lips between words.

"I will always be yours" he said as she felt the effect she had on him through his pants. They continued to make-out as Castle traced his fingertips under the back of her shirt and stroked her bare back. Kate came up gasping for breath as his fingers traced the back of her bra.

Kate groaned, "Later, Rick, we have to eat dinner."

Rick tugged on her hands, whining like a kid and it felt like a repeat of this morning, "We don't have to eat."

"Well, I personally didn't just come here to pass up on a great meal my boyfriend spent so much time on. Come on," she said hopping off the counter and walking to the pasta maker, "what does this do?"

They spent a while laughing and joking and talking while making and eating dinner and it really felt like a romantic time. It was somehow seductive cooking with him. Kate sat back at her spot on the counter as she watched Castle finish putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and turned toward her and saw her looking and smiling.

"I thought you said watching people was creepy."

"Now I see why you do it. I was just admiring your house work. How 'modern day man' of you" Kate laughed her head titled to the side.

Castle dried off his hands and walked over to her tilting her chin up, taking her face in his hands and giving her a kiss with more meaning then even she understood in it. He pulled back and for once, neither of them had anything to say. Suddenly, Castle got a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" Kate asked immediately not liking that look. "Rick…what are you up to?"

Before she could even get out her sentence, Castle picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as she yelped.

"Richard Castle! You put me down right now!"

"I'm sorry Detective but I don't think your cuffs will come in handy this time" he laughed.

He gave her a few light smacks on her butt and in frustration; she pulled his pants down the best as she could from her position draped over his shoulder.

"Now, Detective, if you wanted my pants off so bad you could've just asked"

She couldn't help it, she just started laughing. They were barely through his bedroom door before she was thrown against the back of the door and they were on each other again. Within minutes, their clothes were off and scattered around the room. Kate wrapped her legs around him and he moved her as they fell back onto the bed. Rick knew it was going to be a long night and couldn't think of a better way to spend it then to be making love to Kate Beckett.

* * *

**Aww! Yay for Caskett fluff! Haha. Please review, it would make me really happy! R-E-V-I-E-W! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AHH! Sorry I like abandoned this story. Such a hectic summer. I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy and review! **

(Later that week)

After an amazing evening ending with a walk through Central Park, this time Rick spent the evening over Kate's house. It was their first time spending the night with each other since that night where they had pasta earlier that week. She awoke to the rain drops tapping rhythmically against the windows. She looked at the clock, 8 am. Kate felt a warm, strong body around her and she realized Rick was spooning her from behind. She smiled to herself but didn't even try to budge because she couldn't help but realize how right she felt cuddled into Rick.

No more than 10 minutes later, Rick opened his eyes to the sound of peaceful raindrops. He quickly realized he was spooning Kate from behind as he felt the radiating heat from her naked body soothing against his own. He smiled and pulled her stronger against him planting a kiss on her collarbone.

"Oh, Mr. Sleepyhead is finally awake" Kate exclaimed after feeling the gentle kiss. She rolled over to face him but immediately felt cold after doing so.

Their faces were only inches apart and Castle's hand was under the covers stroking Kate's thigh. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, I was just enjoying the rain and you." She leaned in and met his lips first gently and intimately then opening her mouth, starting to make out with him. He moved his hand from her exposed thigh to her bare butt using that to pull her in so their naked bodies were touching as their tongues fought in a battle for dominance. His hand cupped her ass firmly and she started to feel his length get hard against her thigh as their make out session heated up and their naked bodies were pressed against each other. Kate pulled away from the kiss slowly.

"Getting excited already?" she teased him.

"I want you now"

"We talked about this last night, I'm going to go in just for a couple of hours to finish some work"

"But it's Saturday! And it's a rainy, cold day. Let's just stay in bed, and relax all day"

"Castle..."

"Kate, you know how supportive I am of you and I never try to get in the way of your work schedule but please, it's Saturday and we have barely seen each other this week because of your new case. Can we just spend this one day, relaxing, no police work, no writing, just be together"

"Well after that spiel, okay, but you're making breakfast" she said finishing with a smile.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you for last night, maybe another round tonight?"

"Is that a question or a promise?"

Kate didn't say anything, she only answered with a mischievous smile. Castle leaned in for another kiss but Kate had already rolled out of bed making her way to the pile of clothes on the floor. Castle looked over admiring the view.

She turned toward him, "You didn't wear a button down shirt. Now what am I suppose to wear?"

"Well I like what you are wearing right now" he said coolly.

Kate rolled her eyes taking a white cami out of the top drawer in her dresser and pulling it over her head. She picked up Rick's boxers and pulled them on rolling the tops a couple times so they fit. She sauntered out to the kitchen leaving Rick naked in bed, with nothing to wear. She started to make coffee for her and Rick.

"Well what am I suppose to wear?" he called.

"I don't know figure it out" she replied from the kitchen.

As Kate was pouring herself a cup of coffee, Rick finally came out of her bedroom. Kate looked over with a smile and was totally taken aback when Rick nonchalantly walked into the kitchen butt-naked. He gave his award winning smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked startled.

"Well you took what I usually wear so I tried something new"

"I think you left some pajama pants here a little while ago"

"Nahh, I'm good" he said with a teasing smile, "I can tell you like the view"

Kate started to feel tingles in the pit of her stomach, his chiseled body just standing there naked was enough to make her squirm. She didn't know if she could make it until tonight. She set her coffee cup down and rushed over to Castle wrapping her arms round his neck meeting his lips with full force. After a few needy kisses she started to kiss his neck, biting a sensitive spot making him yelp. That's going to leave a mark, Rick thought but he didn't care. There were no words to be spoken. Kate pushed him back against the counter with an excessive amount of force and moved from his neck and continued to place kisses all the way down his chest until she was on her knees. She sucked on a spot on each one of his thighs already arousing Castle she started to stroke his length and when he felt her hot breath against his already aroused length, he couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her up and she jumped up on him wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he held her up from underneath her butt.

"Back to bed we go" he barely made out before Kate's lips were already back on his intensely as he maneuvered the best he could back to her room. He dropped her on the unmade bed and collapsed on the bed next to her as he removed her clothing as smoothly as possible. Kate moved right down his chest going down once again as the room quickly filled with giggling and all the sounds of love making as their morning was filled with fun and passionate sex.

* * *

"I think I need a nap after that" Castle exclaimed with a smile.

Rick was laying on his back with Kate curled into his side with her arm draped across his mid section. He had his arm wrapped around the back of her, stroking her hair.

"Now why can't that happen every morning?" Kate said with a laugh.

"Because," Castle started turning towards the clock and realizing the time, "we would never get out of bed! Its 11:30, I told Alexis I'd be home at noon, my mother stayed with her last night"

"How's she taking the fact that we're dating?"

Rick chuckled, "She loves it and was waiting for the moment that it did happen."

"I think it'd be nice if we spent sometime with her, all three of us"

Castle smiled leaning down and kissing the top of her head, her hair matted down. "I think that's a good idea. How about today? We can go to the museum or go see a movie since it's a rainy day."

"Sounds like a wonderful day" she said already smiling at the fact of them acting like a real couple and sort of like a family.

"Alright, let's get ready, care to join me in the shower?"

"Now Mr. Castle, you got some last night and this morning and now you want some in the shower? What kind of girl do you think I am?" she teased.

"No, no. Just a shower together, we'll save water" he shrugged.

Kate laughed, "I'm sure those are your intentions, but let's go" she finished taking him to the bathroom.

He turned on the hot water in the shower, letting it warm up and looked towards Kate smiling as she got towels and wash cloths out and ready. They were both standing naked, ready to take a shower together and he couldn't help but just smile. She was beautiful, smart, witty, and there were always new layers to unpeel. He could be happy with her the rest of his life. She finally turned back to him and noticed his intent gaze and smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said simply turning and getting in the shower quickly followed by her.

The water raced down their bodies as they washed their hair, Castle scooping some of the shampoo off his hair and throwing the bubbles at Kate, it hitting her stomach.

"Hey!" she exclaimed enjoying Rick's constant playfulness.

He took the wash cloth and got it soaped up and glided it over Kate's body pulling her close and kissing the spot before he washed over it. He washed down her legs painfully slowly tracing kisses then the wash cloth all over her body. He rinsed her off and she then did the same to him. They stood under the warm water and shared a few gentle kisses and they could feel each other smiling through the kisses. They got out of the shower and toweled off and now this time Rick noticed Kate staring.

Rick laughed having déjà vu from before the shower. "What?" he asked.

"I'm ready" she simply stated.

Rick was confused, "Ready for what?"

"I'm ready to tell people about us, I want the world to know you're mine." she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"You've been so good about it. You haven't been pressuring me and constantly bugging me about it you just gave me time. I've had the greatest two months and I...I...I love you Rick" Castle was stunned she said what he was trying to say all morning, "you make me laugh and you bring out the playful side of me and you always know when something's wrong and you know me inside and out better then anyone ever has. You were so romantic and intimate last night and this morning and I just realized that it's you, I love you."

"Kate, I love you too." he smiled and took her face in his hands and capturing her lips with his into a sweet kiss.

**A/N: Awwww! Haha. Next chapter will be their day out with Alexis. It won't be as much romantic fluff but still cute. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, expect this to be updated more regularly. Hopefully you guys are still interested in this story even though I have not been a good "Fan-ficer" and update on a normal basis. I have incorporated Ashley in this story because I don't want the feeling that Alexis is still a little girl and it will add some fun to it, kind of like an awkward double date. Hahaha. Enjoy and please, please REVIEW! **

* * *

That evening, Kate knocked on the Castle's apartment door. Within seconds, Castle whipped open the door and before Kate could even mutter a "hello" he wrapped his arm around the small of her back and pulled her in against his body giving her a deep kiss. He pulled back after a couple of seconds giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks for doing this. Alexis is really excited."

"No problem, if we are going to be in a relationship, I want to spend time with Alexis."

Kate leaned in and gave him a quick peck needing his lips one more time. "Now let's get inside before Alexis finds us making out in the doorway"

Rick chuckled following Kate inside and to the kitchen. Kate plopped herself onto a bar stool at the kitchen's center island and felt Castle's arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned her head back so it was resting against his solid but warm chest.

"Did you get the work you needed to do at the precinct done?" he asked resting his chin on the top of her head.

She spun around in the chair so she was facing him, loosely holding his hand, "Yes, I did, Esposito is running something for me before he goes home for the night, we found something new so I know you didn't want me going in today, but thank you."

Castle cracked a smile, "It's not that I didn't want you going into work today, it's I just didn't want to stop looking at your as-"

Kate slapped his arm, "Hi Alexis!" Rick immediately stopped in his tracks and got a death glare from Beckett.

"Hi Kate! Was I interrupting something…?"

"No, your dad was just acting like immature 12-year-old again, nothing new." Kate said rolling her eyes.

Alexis stifled a laugh and Castle childishly stuck his tongue out at Kate her returning the same gesture. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Castle looked curiously at the door and Alexis was already moving to open the door expecting it. "Are we expecting someone, Alexis?"

Alexis hovered by the door. "Okay Dad, I know I didn't tell you but it's because I didn't think you'd agree to it but I thought this would be a good opportunity for Kate and you to get to know Ashley and I together as a couple."

Rick opened his mouth to talk a few times but nothing came out. He continued to stutter. Beckett laughed and shook her head at Castle. "Alexis, I personally think that's a great idea and I'd love to meet Ashley, because you're dad talks about him a lot," she teased.

"Great! Thank you!" she went to open the door as Kate turned to Castle.

"Rick! You will be nice to him, okay? She's obviously happy about this and wants you to get to know him better. And as someone who use to be a teenage girl, she has guts for doing that so, behave!"

Castle ignored the facts that were on the table. "Well, look at you already being all motherly."

Kate rolled her eyes. She didn't think of herself as a mother at all quite yet. Plus, it's only been a little over 2 months; she didn't think she could take that position in Alexis' life yet. "I mean it!"

"Fine." He said raising his hands in front of his chest defensively. Kate gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a 'Thank you' and turned with a big smile to meet Ashley. As she started to walk to greet him, Rick gave her a light spank on the butt propelling her forward a little. She tossed her hair and gave him a death glare as she sauntered to meet Ashley leaving Rick there chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Kate!" Castle harshly whispered as the previews ended and the actual movie started.

Beckett whipped her head around with an un-pleased look in her eye. She didn't like to talk or be distracted during movies. "What?" she snapped back in a hushed tone.

Castle did an awkward head nod towards Alexis and Ashley who were looking at each other in a nauseating lovey-dovey way and were holding hands.

Kate did her famous eye-roll, "Rick, they are boyfriend and girlfriend, they are almost 17, they are going to hold hands. I personally could think of worse things they cold be doing. Thinking of things I did at that age and then seeing that, I am actually relieved"

Castle stared at her with his mouth agape, struggling for words, "I do need to here these stories, Detective"

"If you can't use your imagination, then you haven't experienced enough to handle the stories" she said teasingly, looking back at the screen.

Castle looked at her biting her lips and looking at the screen intently with an interested look on her face. She was beautiful and he smiled at the thought that she was his. He couldn't help himself; he reached out and placed his hand on her upper thigh. She looked at him and their eyes met briefly and she gave him a small smile as her small hand covered his, entwining her fingers in his.

A few minutes later, Kate turned to look at him again. He took this moment as an opportunity and pressed his lips against hers gently. She lost herself in the kiss for a couple of seconds but then realizing their location, she pulled back, startled.

She rested her forehead against his and smiled against his lips. "Not here, Ricky. We're in public."

Castle tried to hide that he was annoyed. He loved Kate but was tired of her need to keep their relationship a secret. He turned back to the movie but his thoughts were interrupted with thoughts of Kate. No matter how corny, he just wanted to stand up and announce, "Kate Beckett is my girlfriend!" Instead, he just sat and watched the movie, his hand drifting back and resting on Kate's thigh.

Beckett would never admit it but she loved that Castle's hand just naturally rested on her thigh. She loved that they had a constant, lingering touch and there was some form of continuous intimacy between them. Whether it was spooning in bed after a wild night or teasing each other mercilessly, there was always something intimate between them. It was present even before they were "in a relationship" and sleeping together.

When Castle changed his position from his hand resting on her thigh to his arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer, Kate couldn't help herself. She placed her hand on his upper thigh and began stroking his thigh up and down. As her hand stroked high and high on his thigh, she heard his breath hitch. Kate smiled devilishly knowing that she was teasing him.

He leaned in, his hot breath tickling her gentle skin. "Kate," he growled lightly in her ear, "if I can't kiss you in public, especially in a dark movie theater, you definitely can't do that."

She stifled a laugh. "Sorry," she whispered back.

"What? Couldn't help yourself?" he said with a shimmer in his eyes. He could almost feel her roll her eyes. She finally let her hand rest on his knee for the remainder of the movie.

* * *

As they walked down the sidewalk towards Ashley's apartment, Castle couldn't take his gaze away from Alexis and Ashley's clasped hands. He may be the "cool" dad but he'll never get use to the fact that she's in a relationship. Kate sensed where his gaze was and could feel his body tense. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and then a warning look. He released her hand from his tight grip so now only their pinkies were linked loosely.

"So…" Castle said trying to show Kate and prove to himself that he was cool with Alexis and Ashley. "Anyone up for ice cream?"

"Me!" Alexis turned around and exclaimed enthusiastically. That was about the only thing that snapped her attention away from Ashley that quickly. "Dad, can we go to Pinkberry?"

"Blech, frozen yogurt? We need the real stuff," Castle responded defiantly.

Alexis rolled her eyes. Rick didn't think Kate noticed but he sure did. The eye roll was the epitome of a Kate Beckett eye roll.

"Well fine, what do you want Ashley?" he asked thinking he would gain an ally.

"Uhm, I'm good with whatever Alexis is having."

"Good boy," Kate said with a smile. He was learning young.

"Well, I guess it's up to Kate then, isn't it?" Alexis stated confidently crossing her arms knowing she won this battle.

"I agree. Frozen yogurt sounds good."

"Overpowered, yet again," Castle said dropping his head in defeat.

"Always, Ricky, always," she whispered so only he could hear. The look on his face was priceless. He opened his mouth to say something but knew he would only dig a deeper hole.

"Come on," Kate said dragging him by the hand, glad she left him speechless.

They ate their Pinkberry and had a good discussion. With a little encouraging from Kate, Castle actually warmed up and had a good conversation with Ashley. They were outside on the sidewalk getting ready to head to their separate homes.

"I should go, Lex, I'll walk from here, it's only a few blocks."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow?"

"Definitely" he said a big smile plastered on both of their faces. Alexis turned around and saw Castle with an arm wrapped around Kate's waist. They were both looking at the young couple. Alexis gave her dad and Kate a look that said, "Scram." Rick didn't understand the awkward head nod and look but Beckett just shook her head.

"Come on Rick, let's give them sometime to say goodbye," she said as they turned around to talk on their own near a store window.

"I had a really good time, your dad isn't as bad as I thought" Ashley said with a laugh.

"I told you he wasn't. He just wants you to think so." Alexis responded with a big smile thinking of her dad having to try extra hard to be the intimidating father.

Ashley wrapped his arms around Alexis' waist and leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss goodbye. He pulled back quickly not wanting Castle to see.

"Bye" she said with a big smile before turning and seeing Kate and her dad acting like they weren't paying attention. "Wow! Don't quit your day jobs and try to become actors," she finished continuing walking past them. Castle winked at Kate and with a laugh they followed Alexis down the street.

"Lex! Wait up!" Rick called, "let's call a cab for Kate, she needs to go home too," he finished sad that Beckett wasn't staying the night. He gave a pouty face to Kate and she rolled her eyes turning and getting into the cab Alexis had flagged down.

* * *

Castle opened the taxi door for Kate and held her hand as he walked her into her building.

"I'm sorry but you know I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow especially when I see the Forensic results that Esposito had them run tomorrow."

"I know, I know" he said reaching out and tucking a stray piece of hair that fell in her face behind her ear, "we'll figure out plans later."

"Sounds good. I had fun Rick. Ashley's a great guy for Alexis. You just need to calm down."

Rick chuckled, "I will, don't worry about it."

"Are you coming into the precinct tomorrow?"

"Possibly, call me if you find anything."

"Of course," she said with a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against his body and pressed his lips against hers. She stroked his arm up and down as they stood in the vestibule kissing goodbye, until tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it. I personally really struggled with this chapter but needed to crank it out so I continue onto bigger and better things for this story. So, sorry if it sucks but I really, really want you guys to review! If you have any cool ideas that you want to see in this story, PM me or shoot me a review! **

**Reviews make updates come quicker! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like the last chapter but I posted the unedited version. Hahaha. So sorry if there are typos and bad grammar totally my fault but I'm too lazy to re-upload it. Haha. Still glad you guys liked the last chapter though. I know this one is a little more intense then fluff but I promise you fluff in the next chapter, okay? Now review! It motivates me! **

* * *

Beckett was busy and stressed. It wouldn't take a lot for her to snap and completely shut people out until this case was over. Castle didn't like this. Not only because he couldn't spend time with Kate, but also because the killer was getting away with it. They just couldn't find him. They were at each other's throats. They weren't teasing, tossing theories around, or finding ground breaking evidence. If they weren't arguing they were silent. If Beckett wasn't ordering her fellow Detectives around on tedious tasks, she just sat staring at the murder board with a furious look on her face. Rick just didn't know how to break the news to her…

* * *

Detective Beckett sat at her desk with her head in her hands, fingers clenching a fistful of hair. She stayed at the precinct all night only getting 20 minutes of sleep at her desk when she fell asleep sometime around 4 in the morning. She could feel her espresso wearing off and started to feel a headache. Just as that went through her mind, she heard something placed next to her and a man clear his throat. She lifted her head with an exhausted look on her face. Her hair was a mess and her clothes wrinkled. She looked at the steaming cardboard coffee cup next to her.

"My usual?" she asked. She was clearly not in the mood for pleasantries.

Castle gave her a soft smile, nodding. She took a needy gulp. Castle sat down in his chair making sure to position himself so when he sat down, his fingers brushed against her knee. Beckett knew this gesture well by now.

"Don't" she stated a little too harshly. His comforting smile dropped immediately.

"Kate…I hate to put more on your plate but we need to talk."

She looked up; eyes worried, and work forgotten for a quick moment. "Rick I am swamped and this case isn't going anywhere. Not now, okay?"

"You know I never bother you at work…" he stared.

She let out a sarcastic laugh, "Debatable."

"Well not intentionally…okay sometimes intentionally" he finished finally seeing a smile breath through on Beckett's face. "I'm going to leave, let you get some work done. Alexis has SAT prep and then she's sleeping over a friend's because they are going on a field trip early tomorrow morning. We can have a nice dinner and watch a movie?" he thought of so many jokes he could use but decided she was not in the mood. There hasn't been swordplay or teasing lately, and he didn't like that. If he only knew, neither did she.

"Sounds good but you don't have to go. Most of the time having you around helps a lot."

She willed herself to smile. He hated that he had nothing to be pleased about from their conversation. So, he also forced a smile. That's what their relationship was feeling like lately, forced.

* * *

Kate let the scalding water almost burn her skin. She rested her hands on the shower walls and hung her head letting the water pour down the back of her neck. It burned the stress and the knots away in her back. Even though she knew she didn't prove it to Castle throughout the day, she really appreciated him staying at the precinct and helping today. This case was beginning to be too much. Castle, as usual helped set her mind straight and they found a loose end in the case which led them to an apartment. They got to the apartment and it was empty, someone cleared out of there fast. Beckett told the team to regroup and to start fresh tomorrow. They all were running on almost no sleep. She was stressed and tired of this son of a bitch getting away with it. She finally turned off the water, all set to get ready and go to Castle's. She threw on a plaid button down, some dark wash jeans, and her ballet flats, not one for putting in effort after her long day. She blow dried her hair letting her natural waves form, put on minimal make-up, put on her gray suede Burberry trench, and was out the door. She realized how little she cared and for a second, that worried her. Was their relationship becoming stagnant?

* * *

This time when Rick opened the door there was no urgency to see or kiss her. He just gave her a cautious smile and asked her to come in. The first thing she noticed as she entered the apartment was the bottle of wine and a glass already poured for her on the center island. She drank the whole thing in one gulp placing her glass back down and already pouring herself another. This action lightened the mood.

"Would you like a harder liquor, Detective?" he chuckled.

"No, this bottle of wine will do. What are you going to drink?" she teased giving him a saucy smile. They were finally easing into their banter and that washed away Kate's worries, at least for now.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find something else since you claimed my favorite bottle of wine," he said while grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "I just wanted to keep it simple, I ordered in some Chinese food."

He put out the Chinese food that arrived minutes before Kate. They both grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug in. Castle had trouble not talking about case. It usually played a big part in their conversation. So instead they had some small talk and he flirted with her until her face was bright red from blushing so much. Things were slow and timid tonight. They both loved each other but were scared to go too far. It had been a stressful and tense past couple of days. Something was off that neither would admit but both sensed. They finished up quickly and Kate started to help clean up. She went to the sink and started rinsing off dishes to put in the dishwasher. He noticed her need to be constantly busy so her mind wouldn't wander to the stress of the case or what they had to talk about. He walked over to where she was hovering over the sink. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist from behind her. He startled her but you could tell she was smiling. His arms moved her shirt up a little and his forearms wrapped around the bare skin of her midsection. Kate shivered; he hadn't held her like that in awhile. She put down the plate.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting," she said softly not liking to admit she has been a mess.

"Stop, I know you're stressed, okay? Let's just try to get through this case, I'm here for you." He leaned his head down pulling her hard against his body and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. She just wanted to let it all out, relieve all the stress but she refused to cry. She turned in his arms so she was facing him and he held her in a big bear hug. She buried her face into the crook of his neck so he wouldn't be able to see how close she was to breaking. They just stood there in the kitchen; all she needed for comfort was him holding her. He leaned down and kissed her head. She pulled her head back from nuzzling his neck and rested her forehead on his shoulder. He rubbed and kneaded her back in soothing patterns. She let out a deep breath.

"I know I don't say it enough but, thank you." Kate said barely audible.

"For what?" he said finally letting his hands rest on her hips and she picked her head up to face him.

"For being there for me when I need it and keeping a small presence when you know I need to be alone."

Rick lifted her chin and kissed her softly and sweetly as almost not to hurt her. His lips moved painfully slow washing all the worries and stress away. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and her arms moved around his neck, her hands getting lost in his hair. His lips were so sweet and he was moving slow and passionately. She moaned into his lips and he slipped his tongue through her parted lips as their tongues battled for dominance yet again.

He picked up the pace his lips wanting more. They stumbled making their way to the couch. He collapsed onto the leather sofa on his back parting lips from Kate for a split second. Kate gave him a soft smile and without a thought climbed on top of Castle, straddling his hips. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him fiercely. For awhile, they laid there on the couch enjoying the feel of each other's body and making out like teenagers. There was no rush; they were enjoying and savoring every moment. After awhile, Kate leaned up, her lips red and swollen but she needed more. She needed to feel all of him. He was the only one that could make her feel better and take the pain away. She started to undo the buttons of her shirt. Rick reached out and grabbed her hands as they worked on the third button.

"Kate, I'm sorry, I can't. I know you are stressed, I know it's a rough time but we can't, not tonight. We do need to talk."

Kate climbed off of his lap and crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously, moving to sit properly on the open space of the couch. Castle sat up and scooted next to her neither of them willing to face each other just yet.

"Paula called yesterday and the other day when we were out with Ashley and Alexis, a photographer caught you and me together, holding hands and kissing."

Kate looked shocked, "I…"

Rick cut her off, "Paula knows the editor of the magazine personally so she had it held without anyone knowing for a couple days but they want to run the story in next week's edition."

"Rick, I want the article pulled."

"Kate, I know it's not how we wanted it to go but its time for people to know we are together."

"I don't want people to know Rick. I don't want everyone looking at me different and treating me like I'm a celeb or another one of your conquests. It makes my life and job so much harder" she said starting to raise her voice.

"I don't understand why you have such a problem admitting that we are together! We have been together for a few months, we are perfect together, and our relationship's steady. Hell, you stay at my place most of the week! You said, Kate, you said you loved me; you said we could tell people. I trusted you. I was ready to tell everyone and let us live our life together but in the movie theater you retreated right back to normal Kate who's scared to commit to anyone."

"I wanted to start with the people we know and love, Rick! I don't want everyone to find out from a god damn gossip magazine. I didn't even start to tell people we work with, my father, my friends let alone tell the world!"

"They all would find out eventually. I am so tired of you running away, Kate. You run away from love from the people who know you as well as your mother did because you are afraid to be reminded of her. You are afraid you'll get hurt again. I understand that but I am here for you Kate. I am and I always will be. Just open up, let people in your life for once. This relationship is steady and people should know that we are taken."

Her face dropped and she broke. The tears started flowing. She hated that he knew her so well. She hated that he could get into her mind like that. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. So she did what she did best. She ran. She grabbed her coat and as fast as she could, she got out of there.

"I'm done, Rick. Done."

She slammed the door on her way out and ran towards the elevator. Nothing was going to stop her. Everyone knew, once Kate ran away, it was hard to chase after her.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed my early Christmas present to you! Hehehe. Now why don't you give me great presents back and REVIEW! I'll try to update right after New Year's, as long as you review. ;) Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well then. Look at what you guys got! An update earlier then after New Year's! ::dances around:: I pretty much got verbally beat up through reviews and PMs that I left you guys like that and because (I do have a soul contrary to popular belief after leaving you guys like that) I felt bad, I wrote the next chapter and here's the update! I promised you fluff and everything would be better so go ahead and READ. And since I updated earlier you BETTER review. Humpf. Hahaha.**

* * *

Sleeping was not an option in either household. She refused to cry but sometimes she just needed to let it all out. She didn't understand why she was making such a big fuss about telling people they were together. She absolutely hated that Castle called her out on every little thing and knew her better then she knew herself. That scared her. She hated that she ran like she always did because Castle is different and no matter how hard it is to admit, he didn't deserve that.

She changed positions for what seemed to be the millionth time. She was so physically and emotionally drained but her head wouldn't shut up and let her sleep. She got out of bed and pulled off the oversized sweatshirt that belonged to him. It smelt like him and that pissed her off. She pulled on one of her own sweatshirts over her oversized t-shirt and in her yoga pants and fuzzy socks; she made her way to the kitchen. She got a glass out, went to the fridge, and poured herself a glass of water. It cooled and calmed her down for a quick moment. She made her way over to the couch and plopped down drawing her knees up to her chest, hugging them close. For a few minutes she just sat there in the dark and then she couldn't stand herself anymore. She was so annoyed with herself and the situation. She switched on the lamp next to the sofa. The living room shone in a dim light. She picked up her worn out version of Crime and Punishment and started to read. Nothing cleared the mind like heavy Russian literature. It would've been about her twentieth time reading it but it was one of her favorites and she sure as hell wasn't going to read one of Castle's books.

She was ten pages in, not really focusing, too caught up with her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Who the hell would be knocking on her door at two in the morning? She looked out the peephole and couldn't believe who she saw standing there. She couldn't believe that someone came after her for once when she ran.

* * *

Rick paced with the phone in his hand all night. He was so conflicted on what to do. He would stick by what he believed in but he didn't have to be so harsh and wished they could have had a normal and mature conversation instead of fighting. It was the first time they fought. They bickered before, boy did they bicker and verbally spar but that was always about a case or when he teased her. And they haven't really since they were in a relationship. He sat in his study for awhile, sitting in the dark, the glow of the computer screen lighting up the room. He tried to write. It was usually how he got all his feelings out but his mind couldn't focus. He needed to fix it. He wouldn't keep letting Kate run this marathon. He got his coat, ran out of his apartment, and hailed a cab.

* * *

"Castle…" Kate sighed before the door was even open all the way. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't even ask to come in. He brushed by her not giving her another chance to run.

"Hear me out, Kate. I know it's early in the relationship but I love you. I always have even when we were just friends. I care about you too much to give up on this relationship. I know you didn't want to hear those things back there but you had to because you know it's true. I won't apologize for what I said because I believe in it and it needed to be said but I will apologize for how I said it. I attacked you and was very harsh when we could've talked about it calmly and I apologize. My emotions got the best of me and I'll try not to let it happen again. I care for you Kate, more then you can ever understand."

And with that, Kate was in awe. How could one single man know her so well and mean so much to her? She didn't know what to say. So, she did the only thing she could to get her message across without words.

She took his face in her hands and crashed her lips into his with a passionate kiss. His lips were strong against hers and she parted her lips immediately allowing his tongue to roam and explore the sweet depths of her mouth. His kiss radiated heat through her body. Her tongue played with his a little but she allowed him to win this battle of dominance because she needed him more then ever. His sweet lips moved on hers like there was no end. At last, words came to her. As she pulled away from the kiss, she gently tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth making him chuckle at her eagerness.

"I'm scared, Rick" she admitted her body still held against his, showing confidence and letting him in by not breaking eye contact.

"I know you are."

"I'm tired of losing people that I care so much about."

"I know you are. So why run now? I'm here for you and always will be until you say enough. We can make this work."

Kate nodded her head. "So that magazine article…we have no control. It's coming out, isn't it?"

"I'm so sorry, but yes."

"It's okay. We'll deal with it, right? Should we make a public statement or just let it happen?

"Whatever you want," he replied tracing his fingers on her back.

"I don't want to be thrown in the spotlight. Let's just…let it happen."

"Thank you" he replied simply. He kissed her this time sweet and softly causing both of them to smile against each other's lips. "Come on. Let's get you to sleep. We need to solve a murder tomorrow."

Beckett smiled at him and for the first all week, she was worry free. Castle rested his hand on the small of her back and led her into the bedroom. She took of her sweatshirt and threw it into the laundry basket. She found his sweatshirt and put it back on. She crawled back into the sheets and watched Castle strip down to his boxers. He opened what he designated as his drawer and pulled out his long fleece pajama bottoms. He pulled off his boxers, making Kate's stomach flutter, pulled on the pajama bottoms, and crawled into bed with her.

With one arm, he snaked it around her waist pulling her firmly against his body. She could feel the warmth of his bare chest against her back even through the sweatshirt and loved the comfort it provided. With his other hand, he soothingly stroked her hair until she started drifting off to sleep.

"Kate?" he mumbled into her cherry scented hair.

"Mhm?" she replied groggily.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she replied snuggling more into his arms.

Castle was the only one to catch Kate when she ran. And now that he caught her, he wasn't letting go.

* * *

**I know it was short, don't kill me! I just wanted to crank this one out and get it out there that Castle and Beckett are OKAYYYYYY. Now please, please, give me a prize for updating it earlier and review this sucker like no other! R-e-v-i-e-w! Love you all!**


End file.
